Tar'Dal
History Introduction Tar'Dal, is a lizard-folk from far off Lands, he grew up in a nomadic tribe, His kind, along with many others, traveled far and wide across there home, and he with them, learning there tradition. They were a warrior tribe, They practiced and praised Honor, Self-Control, Loyalty, Courage, and Wisdom. Tar'Dal was Strong in these ways, until his age brought him a taste for true combat. He became a true Warrior, So focused, that he could not act in any other way, then that of a warrior, but it also brought him a new feeling, one he never had before, Greed. the more he fought, the more he took, and the stronger his greed became. the elders saw this in him, when it was too late to correct his ways. So he was cast out, forced to take to the sea, like where there ancestors once came, to seek there guidance. but he did not return, he could have easily returned, entering the shore from another beach, but instead, he set out, onto the sea, where he would never return. For thirty days and nights he braved the ocean, some days calm, others not, He ate that which was given to him, and the rest he claimed from the waters themselves. soon, it became too much for him, and on the thirtieth day, he went into hibernation. He would awake a month later, on the shore of a new world. he had come from across the ocean in just what he wore on his back, and a ruined Dingy. The Rosy Sun Upon his cold skin awoke him from his sleep upon the shore. He needed food, and it came to him... In what would be his Bloodiest battle to date, He battled with a Grizzly-bear, that only ended with His teeth in its neck, With one Mighty Roar, He claimed His Prize, Scaring Away anything else that may be onlooking. after several days he finally recovered enough to move, and he ventured fourth. He was not in good shape though, He walked slowly, Using bones from the bear to make makeshift casts for several broken bones. he walked long and far despite this, when the pain grew too great, he fell in a grove. lieing down, possibly never to wake. but fate would not have this happen this day. A sorceress in the forest took pity upon the mighty beast. she healed him, knitting his bones, and returning him from the brink. He never saw her again, but he will if he ever see's her Sparkling Red hair, and the shining glow which her skin emitted, warming his very core. He rose, Deciding he had been touched by a god, and As a Divinely chosen being, it was his duty to gain power once again, to Become strong enough to Reach out to her. He began to travel into the rivers, in to the caves, seeking his kind, the scalykind. he Traveled, far and long, till he found that which he seeked, Allies, in the rivers, in the ground, he slowly amassed a small band of Scalykind under him, this band grew, until he was a Warchief to them. He began with small towns, Taking them with numbers and abusing there weaknesses. he was shockingly cunning for a lizardfolk in the art of war, but it would not last. the bane of all who grow strong with a tyrants eyes, the Adventurers came. His Fighters were well trained, but Kobolds were too craven, and his Lizardfolk were too few. they started to topple all of his work. So angered he was, that he finally Snapped, And began to slaughter his own kobolds for there failure, Down they toppled, there training was not enough to save them from there Teacher's wrath. but this act of violence created yet another Spark of fate. without his knowledge, adventurers had breached his bunker, and they found him, slaughtering kobolds, in his full foreign armor and Shining Weapons, Stained in there blood. Once he had finally calmed, they approached him, Praising him for killing off all the kobold menace. His first reaction was to kill them to... but he was tired, he had worn himself out, so he actually went with it, "Uhh... Yea! totally! thats what i was doing! Killing Craven Beasts!" Exclaiming his triumph over the craven beasts, he returned to the village he tried to invade, not as a monster, but to his bewilderment, a hero. He accepted this mantle, as his ego was fed by the townsfolk, showering him in Flowers and Food, He liked this... It was a lot easier then conquering... these people loved him! and all he did was cut up a few pests. So began the Adventures of Tar'Dal, Dragon's Breath. he would shoot for nothing but becoming a Living Legend, so he may Reach to the Gods, and the Being that saved him once again. Appearance Tar'Dal is a Colossal Specimen for his kind, Easily Exceeding seven feet in height, and a build to match it. Unique to him is his Red Scales, Which may hint at his heritage, but despite his massive features, claws, and teeth, He has a pair of deep blue eyes, Greyed with unexpected wisdom for his kind. He is armed in the Armor of his Tribe, in a full set of Four-mirror armor. Attached to him all over are weapons of a foreign Nature, All hand cleaned and sharpened by him. Personality He is an arrogant being, To him, he cannot falter, and he backs this up with his colossal strength and constitution to smash through his opposition. In addition, he is by no means a fool, actually showing surprising intelligence for the river folk. Also Worth noting is his greed, something he never grew out of. his friends may see a different side if they can reach this title to him. They will start to see the Traits of his clan, Loyalty, honor, Faith. So interesting being prideful and stubborn changes into a pro when it stands with you instead of against. Friends TBD Enemies The Devilwater (Aka Alchohol) Aspirations He will Become a Legend, for if he does, it is his belief that he can reach out and touch the gods, and meet his savior once more. Category:Inactive